Comme le jour et la nuit
by Kerbella
Summary: Tamao Serizawa, le monstre de Suzuran, fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille fortunée. Tout deux vivent dans deux mondes complètement opposés et pourtant cela marquera le début d'une longue "collaboration". SerizawaXoc
1. Chapter 1

C'était la saint Valentin. Jour important dans la vie d'une jeune fille s'il en était.

Kaede serrai avec fébrilité ses mains tremblantes tout contre son cœur.

Allait-elle seulement pouvoir oser ?

Elle commençait à en douter. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait et qui la rapprochaient de _là-bas_ la rendrait un peu plus nerveuse. Imperceptiblement, sa démarche se faisait moins assurée et elle commençait à ralentir. Peut-être serait il mieux de se défiler finalement ?

Une bourrade brusque dans son dos la ramena dans l'instant présent. Elle se retourna en fusillant du regard la grande perche qui lui servait de meilleure amie.

-Mais quoi ! Grogna t elle à son intention d'un ton grincheux.

L'autre jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, l'air manifestement excédée.

-Figure toi que j'ai remarqué ton petit manège, ma vieille ! Lui répondit elle. Et je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : il est hors de question que tu te fasse la belle maintenant ! Tu m'avais promis de venir avec moi !

Kaede grimaça. Elle avait espéré que Kaori aurait oublié. Après tout n'avait elle pas une mémoire de poisson rouge d'ordinaire ?

Alors pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle se souvienne que Kaede avait accepté, il y a quelques semaines de cela, de l'accompagner en ce jour Ô combien symbolique dans … Un véritable repaire de démons !

Bon certes, Kaede était bien obligée d'admettre que sur le coup, l'idée ne lui avait pas parue être si mauvaise. Malgré les rumeurs plus que douteuses qui pullulaient à son encontre, _cet endroit_ ne devais pas être si terrible que ça… Et puis, comme le lui avait si bien rappelé son amie, ça serait l'occasion de revoir leur ami d'enfance. Bien que soit dit en passant, Kaede savais très bien que sa meilleure amie n'y allait pas pour l'ancien camarade en question, mais pour un tout autre spécimen mâle du lieu.

Oh elle avait bien protesté un peu, pour la forme. Mais Kaori avait menacé, avait tempêté, tant et si bien que pour retrouver un peu de quiétude Kaede avait cédé. Car après tout, elle cédait tout le temps.

Cependant les bonnes résolutions de la jeune fille fondaient comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'endroit tans redouté.

Il faut dire qu'aucun élément extérieur n'aurait pu la rassurer. L'endroit paraissait mal famé et il y régnait une ambiance pesante.

Quelques instants plus tard des cris sauvages retentirent aux oreilles des jeunes filles. Ces borborygmes inarticulés provenaient apparemment de leur destination finale. Ce qui avait un coté assez inquiétant.

Kaede sentit ses dernières parcelles de courage la quitter définitivement lorsqu'un grand bruit de verre brisé se fit ensuite entendre. Elle se retourna précipitamment vers son amie en vociférant.

-Il est hors de question que je pénètre dans cet endroit.

Kaori se contenta de la pousser vers le portail du bâtiment. Avec son mètre soixante dix la jeune fille surplombait largement son amie et n'avait aucune peine à la contraindre à reprendre sa marche en avant.

-C'est trop tard maintenant ! Lui intima elle. On est arrivée… Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, la Saint-Valentin est un jour de trêve chez eux. A vrai dire c'est le seul jour de l'année où les filles sont autorisées à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Kaede se renfrogna un peu plus. Elle doutait que ces sauvages bagarreurs puissent réfréner leurs pulsions de violence ne serais ce qu'un jour dans l'année. Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la cour de l'établissement et les bruits douteux qui émanaient des salles de classes ne faisaient que conforter Kaede dans son impression.

Légèrement paniquée, elle pris néanmoins le temps de poser un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Sur les murs gris et délavés étaient taguées un monceau d'obscénités. Les fenêtres du rez de chaussée semblaient toutes avoir été méticuleusement éclatées. Quelqu'un avait même jeté des tables et des chaises de cours du haut des étages et les meubles gisaient, brisés en une multitude d'éclats, devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

Au milieu de ce champ de ruine, Kaede remarqua qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules filles présentes. Ainsi il y avait eu d'autres courageuses pour oser venir braver ces lieux ! Elle songea avec soulagement que les autres lycéennes avaient toutes elles aussi l'air un peu déstabilisées par l'ambiance chaotique qui régnait dans l'école. Un petit moment passa, alors qu'elles se regardaient toutes en chien de faïence. Kaede se demandait bien pourquoi elles restaient plantées là. Mais comme son amie ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, elle se contenta d'attendre silencieusement à ses cotés. Quelques longues minutes s'égrenèrent. Finalement, alors que la jeune fille n'y croyait plus, deux lycéens sortirent d'une allure nonchalante du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers les filles qui s'étaient regroupées en une sorte de petit troupeau. Kaede pris le temps de les examiner avec soins. Après tout, ils étaient les premiers spécimens du lieu qui lui étaient donnés de voir…

Ils s'emblaient être à peu près du même âge qu'elle, peut être un peu plus vieux, mais ce n'était pas flagrant. Ils étaient grands et minces, mais pas gringalets cependant. Vêtus du même sweat-shirt et du pantalon réglementaire de l'école, ils se fendirent d'un grand sourire en constatant que leurs visiteuses étaient relativement nombreuses. Leur ressemblance était troublante, ils étaient sûrement frères, voir jumeaux, songea la jeune fille. Leurs visages aux contours pointus rayonnaient de malice et leurs yeux noisette semblaient briller, forts de la confiance qu'ils avaient en eux. Kaede se dit qu'ils avaient l'air très heureux de les voir ici…

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur hauteur, le plus petit des deux s'adressa au groupe de lycéennes d'un ton bienveillant.

-Mesdemoiselles, les Mikami-Brothers vous souhaitent la bienvenue à Suzuran. Nous sommes chargés de vous servir de guide afin que vous puissiez trouver la personne que vous recherchez sans problèmes.

Ces paroles polies résonnèrent étrangement dans la bouche de ce jeune homme, qui devait sûrement être plus habituée à lancer des insultes et des menaces.

Devant leur attitude amicale, le petit groupe sembla se détendre quelque peu et ce mit en marche lorsqu'un des deux frère lança un « on y va ! » enthousiaste.

Ils firent un premier arrêt à l'étage réservé aux secondes des lycées. Certaines jeunes filles se séparèrent du groupe pour aller dans les salles de classe où les attendaient impatiemment les élèves. Kaede haussa un sourcil en apercevant un élève proprement immense. Il lui semblait terriblement intimidant et elle ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand. Si elle n'avais pas su que le boss actuel du lycée était un terminale, elle aurait sans hésité affirmé que ce géant là régnait en maître sur les lieux. Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde que quelqu'un ait pu battre un jour une telle force de la nature.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions, car les frères Mikami ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps à cet étage. Vu les regards suspicieux que les secondes leur adressaient, ils n'étaient apparemment pas en odeur de sainteté en ces lieux.

Comme prévu ils marquèrent un deuxième temps d'arrêt à l'étage des premières. Là aussi, quelques jeunes filles sortirent du groupe pour aller offrir leurs chocolats aux lycéens. Kaede jeta un regard furtif à son amie, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter à cette étape. Elle compris que son amie réservait son intérêt aux garçons de terminales. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas la seule. La majorité des filles du groupe de départ étaient encore présente et semblaient toutes avoir la même intention qu'elle. Kaede haussa les épaules. Après tout elle n'était là que pour faire plaisir à son amie, peu importait pour elle l'étage où elle allait devoir patienter en attendant que cette dernière ait fini de tenter d'aguicher sa cible du jour.

Les frères Mikami la coupèrent une nouvelle fois dans ses réflexions en reprenant leur ascension dans les étages. La tension qui grandissait dans le petit groupe était palpable. Kaede alla même jusqu'à se demander si l'une d'entre elles n'aillait pas faire un malaise. Quant à elle, si elle ne se sentait pas totalement sereine dans l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le lycée, n'ayant aucune vues sur un des garçons du coin elle ne ressentait aucune tension de ce coté là.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage. Celui des terminales. A sa grande surprise les lycéens n'avaient pas eux jugés bon de les attendre sagement dans les salles de classe. Ils s'étaient réunis dans le couloir, formant un comité de bienvenue pour le moins intimidant. Elle sentit Kaori frissonner violement à ses coté. Elle suivi le regard de son amie et remarqua qu'elle semblait totalement captivée par l'un des terminales.

Bon, elle devait bien avouer que ce dernier n'était pas franchement vilain. Dès le premier regard, ses cheveux blonds décolorés et savamment décoiffés attiraient l'attention. Grand et musclé, il se dégageait de lui une force apparente. Il avait le visage assez rond, mais pas du tout enfantin. Ses lèvres pleines s'arquaient en une moue boudeuse et ses yeux étaient cachés par de grandes lunettes noires. L'ensemble du tableau était plutôt plaisant.

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé, une des jeunes filles pris finalement son courage à deux mains et s'avança d'une démarche décidée vers l'un des garçons. Tremblante, elle s'inclina en une petite courbette et tendit fébrilement ses chocolats au jeune homme, qui avait l'air tout à fait ravis de son propre succès.

Ce geste marqua le début des festivités et toutes les lycéennes se firent tour à tour le devoir d'aller offrir leurs présents aux garçons qui leur plaisaient.

Kaede regarda distraitement son amie avancer gauchement vers le grand blond. Mais s'en désintéressa vite. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires…

La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'elle était à présent toute seule et qu'elle devait avoir l'air passablement ridicule à rester plantée là, au beau milieu du couloir. Elle avisa alors une petite porte qui s'emblait donner sur l'extérieur et se dit que respirer un peu d'air frai loin de tous ces roucoulements lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Une fois dehors elle inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois. Elle était presque sur le toit de l'école et elle devait bien avouer que la vue était magnifique. Kaede s'assit alors à même le sol afin de profiter des timides rayons de soleil qui daignaient bien réchauffer un peu cette après midi de février. A présent totalement détendue, et oublieuse de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête.

Une voix grave et légèrement moqueuse vins alors interrompre ce moment de calme.

-Et ben ! On s'est perdue ?

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna vivement vers le propriétaire de cette voix.

C'était un jeune homme, sûrement un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Pas très grand, mais musclé. Le teint halé et des cheveux noirs mi-longs rejetés en arrière. Il portait une chemise noire à fleur rouge qui détonnait un peu avec l'ambiance de guerre civile qui semblait être de mise à Suzuran. Il abordait un air effronté et lui adressait un sourire sarcastique. Kaede réprima un frisson et s'inclina en s'excusant.

-Pardonnez moi, je ne savais pas que l'accès au toit était limité aux élèves de l'école.

Le jeune homme s'embla légèrement surpris, voir même mal à l'aise de la voir s'adresser à lui de façon aussi polie.

-Bah c'est pas bien grave ! Lui répondit-il. Mais tu cherches qui ici ? Je croyais que tout les terminales devaient attendre les filles devant les escaliers !

Kaede se retint de lui faire remarquer que lui-même s'emblait être un terminale et que lui non plus n'était pas au bon endroit. C'était un gars du coin après tout, et même s'il avait l'air plutôt sympathique, elle devait garder à l'esprit qu'ils ne vivaient que pour la baston. Aussi préféra elle tenter d'expliquer la raison de sa présence sur le toit.

-En fait, commença t elle, je ne suis là que parce que j'ai accompagné une amie à moi qui ne voulais pas venir toute seule. Alors je suis venue ici pour patienter…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Je te comprends ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas trop branché St-Valentin et autres conneries de ce genre ... Et sinon, d'où tu viens toi ? Je vois à ton uniforme que tu es aussi lycéenne.

-Je suis en première au lycéen d'Ouran. Lui répondit elle.

A ces mots il fit une grimace dégoûtée. Kaede resta interdite devant sa réaction.

-Ouran ? Le lycée de bourges ? Demanda il.

La jeune femme, choquée par ces paroles, se sentit parcourir par un frisson de colère. Décidément c'était toujours la même réaction qui était associée au nom de son lycée. A chaque fois les gens se refermaient comme des huîtres, comme pour signifier à quel point Kaede pouvait évoluer dans un monde différent du leur du simple fait de son statut social. Certes, Ouran était destiné à accueillir les enfants des familles aisées de la ville, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que tous les élèves étaient d'imbuvables gosses de riches, hautains et prétentieux…

Elle tenta de se composer un visage impassible pour cacher son désarroi.

-Oui Ouran. Le lycée pour fille à environs 5kms d'ici près de la piscine publique. Dit elle froidement sans approfondir, en désignant vaguement de la main les rues à gauche du bâtiment.

Le garçon avait apparemment perçu son changement d'humeur et tenta de se rattraper avec maladresse.

-Enfin quand je dis bourges, c'est pour dire que ça doit être un peu plus classe qu'ici quoi…

Puis il se tus en se raclant la gorge. Et comme Kaede ne répondait pas le silence commença à se faire pesant. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le paysage et se contenta de contempler la ville d'un regard absent, ignorant son interlocuteur de façon manifeste. Ce dernier n'avait apparemment aucune idée de la façon dont il allait pourvoir rétablir le contact.

Il fut secouru par Shoji qui venait de monter sur le toit. Ce dernier l'ayant repéré, il se dirigea rapidement vers son chef, sans prêter attention au fait qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Eh ben Serizawa ! Pour quoi tu t'es caché ? Demanda il. T'imagines même pas le nombre de filles qui t'ont réclamées… Ce qui est plutôt surprenant d'ailleurs

-Dis donc toi ! Lui répliqua son boss, d'une vois faussement outrée. Qui t'as permis de remettre en cause mon sex-appeal ?

Son camarade allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par une voix incrédule.

-Shoji ! C'est toi ?

A cette intonation familière le jeune homme se mit instinctivement à rechercher sa propriétaire. Son visage se fendit en un grand sourire lorsqu'il reconnu son amie d'enfance.

-Ca alors, Kaede ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Répliqua elle. Quand on voit la fréquentation de cet endroit !

Elle avait dit ça tout en lorgnant vers l'autre garçon, qui les contemplait sans bien comprendre la situation. Voyant l'air interloqué de son boss, Shoji se chargea de faire les présentations.

-Alors chef, je te présente mon amie d'enfance Kaede Kiryu. Kaede, je te présente Tamao Serizawa, il est en terminale avec moi.

Les deux interpellés se saluèrent rapidement d'un signe de tête, puis Kaede reporta son attention sur son ami.

-Mais qu'a tu fais à tes cheveux ! Demanda-t- elle en riant et en saisissant une de ses dreads. Ce dernier fit un vague geste pour se défendre ce qui marqua le début d'une petite lutte amicale entre eux, avec Kaede qui essayait de le tirer par les cheveux. Evidemment, Shoji ne se défendait pas âprement, au contraire, il s'esclaffait devant l'improductivité des tentatives de la jeune fille. Serizawa contemplait d'un air interloqué son lieutenant se conduire en parfait gamin. Il faut dire que Shoji ne l'avais pas vraiment habitué à ça durant leurs années de lycée… Quoi qu'il en soit, la complicités évidente qui liait ces deux là le mettait mal à l'aise et il décida d'y mettre fin.

-Allez Shoji, ramène toi ! Oublies pas que Genji a demandé à ce qu'on se réunisse afin de définir un plan d'attaque pour aller botter le cul des gars d'Hosen…

Sans plus de cérémonie, Tamao se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la petite porte en fer par laquelle Kaede était arrivée. Le lieutenant de Serizawa avait immédiatement arrêté ses singeries dès le rappel à l'ordre de son chef, après un dernier sourire pour son amie, il tourna les talons et suivit docilement le monstre de Suzuran.

Interloquée, Kaede repris son souffle et se demanda pourquoi son ami suivait l'autre élève. Shoji était depuis sa plus tendre enfance un adepte du judo, il faisait un combattant remarquable sur les tatamis qui ne craignait rien ni personne. La jeune fille connaissait le tempérament de feu de son ami et se demandait bien pourquoi ce dernier suivait si docilement la personne qui lui avait si ouvertement donné un ordre. En plus, il fallait bien admettre que le judoka prenait bien deux têtes à l'autre garçon sans compter qu'il semblait infiniment plus baraqué et menaçant. Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune fille se décida à suivre les deux compères.

Une fois de retour dans le couloir, Kaede remarqua qu'un bon nombre de lycéennes avaient déjà quitté les lieux. La jeune fille lança un regard insistant à Kaori qui était toujours en garde discutions avec le même superbe blond décoloré. Son amie compris le message et pris congé du garçon en s'inclinant une ultime fois. Puis, elle vint à sa rencontre.

Ne voulant pas partir avant d'avoir eu la réponse à ses questions, Kaede emmena son amie légèrement à l'écart du troupeau que formait les lycéens pour pouvoir les observer et discuter à leurs aises.

-Alors, comment c'était ? Demanda elle Kaori en chuchotant.

-Izaki est vraiment _extraordinaire _!

Devant l'air béat avec lequel son amie prononça cette phrase, Kaede en déduisit que ça avait du plutôt bien se passer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de renchérir car elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée en fanfare de Shoji et du garçon quelle avait rencontré sur le toit. Les deux lycéens s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers les autres élèves en demandant quelle était la suite du programme d'une voix tonitruante.

Mais, alors que Kaede tentait de se concentrer sur les paroles qu'échangeaient les deux hommes avec un grand lycéen au cheveux longs et noirs qui semblait manifestement être le maître des lieux, elle fut perturbée par le gémissement presque hystérique qui venait de sortir de la gorge de son amie. Curieuse de savoir l'origine de son trouble, la jeune fille leva vers elle un sourire interrogateur. Kaori la regarda avec des grands yeux.

-Nan mais regarde qui est là ! Dit elle est s'agitant.

Kaede qui se méprenait sur l'origine de son trouble lui répondit calmement :

-Ben oui c'est Shoji ! Je l'ais vu sur le toit tout à l'heure…

-Idiote ! Je sais que c'est super de le voir mais je ne parle pas de lui ! Mais enfin Kaede, tu n'es vraiment pas au courant de qui commande à qui à Suzuran ?

La jeune fille fit un rapide signe de la tête pour lui expliquer que non. Kaori repris son souffle avant de s'exclamer :

-C'est Tamao Serizawa ! Le monstre de Suzuran, un des big-boss du lycée et LE mec de moins de 20ans le plus populaire de la ville !

Elle avait dit ça en faisant de grands moulinets grandioses avec ses bras et en roulant exagérément des yeux. Mais, aujourd'hui Kaede était particulièrement longue à la détente.

-Mais lequel c'est ? Demanda elle.

Finalement, elle n'entendit même pas la réponse furieuse de son amie dont la voix semblait soudainement occultée.

Le monstre de Suzuran venait de se retourner et de poser les yeux sur elle. Enfin, elle fit le lien….

Ce garçon qu'elle avait tout d'abord pris pour un lycéen lambda était LE Serizawa dont tous les faits et gestes (le plus souvent illégaux) étaient rapportés comme une traînée de poudre dans son lycée et , plus généralement, dans toute la ville.

Cela lui fit comme un choc de réaliser cela. Mais en un sens elle comprenait à présent pourquoi même un gars comme Shoji avait pu se soumettre a lui.

Elle déglutit difficilement alors que Serizawa la regardait toujours. Leur échange visuel se fit plus intense. Kaede ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulais pas être la première à lâcher prise.

Elle du finalement se résoudre à détourner le regard car Kaori s'était mise à la tirer par la manche. Une fois la magie du moment brisée, Kaede constata que l'intégralité des terminales était en train de lorgner dans leur direction. Manifestement, elles les dérangeaient dans leur réunion improvisée qui prenait des airs de conspiration. Sans demander leur reste, les jeunes filles tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent du lycée.

**Quelques temps plus tard :**

Les jours avaient passés depuis leur fameuse visite à Suzuran et le cours de la vie des jeunes filles avait repris tranquillement. C'était à présent le printemps, il faisait beau et bon, les arbres étaient en fleur et il régnait une ambiance de bonne humeur générale au lycée pour filles d'Ouran.

Dans quelques jours, ce serait la fête du lycée. Les cours avaient été exeptionellemment interrompus dans le but que les élèves puissent participer à l'élaboration de ce grand moment. Kaede, Kaori et les autres filles de la classent étaient tranquillement occupées à décorer le portail de leur école avec des fleurs en papier.

Kaede avait été désignée pour grimper tout en haut de l'escabeau afin de placer les fleurs aux endroits les plus élevés. La jeune fille s'acquittait docilement de sa tâche en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses camarades de classe qui discutaient en contrebas. Comme d'habitude ces dernières parlaient garçons. Après tout, c'était LE sujet de prédilection de tout lycée pour filles qui se respectait. La jeune fille se fit plus attentive lorsque le nom de Suzuran fut placé dans la conversation. Apparemment, une des jeunes filles était entrain d'expliquer à ses amies que cet endroit mal famé était un véritable vivier de beaux garçons.

Même si elle était d'accord avec elle sur ce point, Kaede leva les yeux au ciel. Les élèves de ce lycée étaient toutes de filles de famille bourgeoise, qui avait grandit éloignées de toutes formes de délinquance ou de violence. Elles aimaient le coté mystérieux des « bad-boys » de Suzuran, sans réaliser que ces derniers étaient vraiment loin d'être des enfants de cœur, et que dans la plus part du temps ces derniers méprisaient tout simplement les gosses de riches comme elles. Elle fit elle-même une grimace colérique à cette pensée. Cela lui rappelait en effet l'épisode de sa rencontre avec Tamao Serizawa, sur le toit de Suzuran et sa moue dégoûtée quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle étudiait à Ouran.

A présent agacée, la jeune fille collait un peu trop violemment les fleurs en papier sur le fer du portail. Des qu'il était question de Suzuran où de quelque chose qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à l'univers du monstre du lycée elle ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Et elle finissait toujours par ruminer le fait qu'ils semblaient s'être quitté en mauvais termes.

Oh, Kaede se doutait bien que le grand Tamao Serizawa ne devais pas avoir mis bien longtemps à oublier son existence mais depuis ce jour, elle-même y pensait très régulièrement. Et tous les éléments extérieurs faisaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que les faits et gestes du lycéen ne soient rapportés, répétés et disséqués par toutes les filles d'Ouran.

Dans ce lycée, Tamao Serizawa était devenu une sorte de rock star dont on commentait les frasques (Destruction de biens publics, outrage à agent de police et bastonnades avec d'autres lycéens dans les ruelles mal famées de la ville… La liste était longue). Il était ainsi difficile pour Kaede d'arriver à ne plus penser à lui quand tout le monde qui gravitait autour d'elle en avait fait un sujet privilégié.

La jeune fille soupira et décida de porter à sa tache une plus grande attention. Le résultat commençait en effet à rendre une esthétique plutôt douteuse…

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Kaede profitait d'un instant de repos en compagnie de Kaori de Kyoko et de deux autres lycéennes de terminale, tranquillement assise sur un des bancs qui agrémentaient la cour du lycée. Un bruit de sirène de police résonnait près du bâtiment, mais les filles, trop absorbées dans leur discutions, n'y prêtaient qu'une attention distraite.

Elles étaient en train de commenter les derniers ajustements qu'elles allaient devoir apporter à la pièce de théâtre que leur classe devait jouer à l'occasion de la fête du lycée. A leurs grandes satisfaction, elle était à peu près au point. Cependant, comme chacune redoutait d'oublier ses répliques, Kyoko proposa une répétition improvisée. Les autres approuvèrent mais l'une d'elle fit pertinemment remarquer qu'il leur manquait les scripts auxquels se référer si elles avaient un blanc.

Kaede parcouru leur petit groupe d'un regard circulaire et constatant qu'aucune d'entres elles ne semblait vouloir se proposer pour aller les chercher elle se dévoua finalement. Comme elle le faisait toujours

-Bon ben j'y vais ! Dit elle en se relevant et en époussetant rapidement sa jupe. Sans plus attendre elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le gymnase où elles avaient entreposé tout le matériel nécessaire à la représentation. Elle sourit en entendant Kaori lui crier par dessus son épaule qu'elle était un amour.

Elle parvint rapidement au gymnase et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour contempler l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'était une infrastructure magnifique, l'intérieur avait été tapissé d'un lambris aux couleurs bois naturel qui donnait à l'ensemble un coté soigné. Les rayons du soleil, qui perçaient à travers les baies vitrées, venaient réchauffer encore plus la teinte ambre du bois. Le gymnase était vide, enfin, si on exceptait l'entassement des costumes et des décors qui avaient été négligemment placés sur la scène provisoire montée pour l'occasion. Il émanait de ce lieu une atmosphère calme et paisible, que venait seulement perturber le hurlement lointain de la sirène de police.

Avisant le tas des scripts qui avait été laissé sur une table non loin de là, Kaede en saisit trois puis amorçât un demi tour pour rejoindre la sortie.

Une sorte de grattement sur le bois des murs interrompit brusquement son geste. La jeune fille aurait pourtant juré être seule quand elle avait pénétré dans le gymnase.

Intriguée, elle reposa les scripts sur la table et s'avança à pas feutrés vers la source du bruit.

Le grattement était toujours là, persistant, mais se voulait discret. Il s'interrompis soudain, laissant place à un bruit étouffé de cavalcade.

Kaede se retourna vivement vers la scène et elle pu apercevoir une forme allant se réfugier derrière les portants où étaient suspendu les costumes pour la pièce de théâtre.

A présent certain d'être en présence d'un être humain et non pas d'un rongeur qui se serait égaré la jeune fille s'adressa à l'inconnu d'une voix claire, mais légèrement tremblante.

-Euh…Bonjour !

Ces paroles sonnaient étrangement fort dans l'immense espace vide que constituait le gymnase. L'intru ne se manifestant pas, Kaede refit une tentative pour engager le dialogue.

-Je sais où vous êtes… Sortez, je ne vous ferais pas de mal !

La jeune fille songea avec ironie que même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pu faire de mal à personne au vu de son petit gabarit. Mais, ses paroles amicales semblaient avoir eu un effet positif car la personne se décida finalement à sortir de sa cachette.

A sa vue Kaede eu comme un choc et resta figée en le contemplant avec stupeur.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ! Demanda-elle d'une voix blanche.

Tamao Serizawa se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. On aurait cru voir un gamin qui s'apprêtait à se faire gronder.

-Euh…Petit problème avec les forces de l'ordre … Expliqua il platement.

Kaede fit soudain le lien entre son air coupable, sa présence inexplicable dans ce gymnase et la voiture de police dont la sirène hurlait toujours et qui s'entêtait apparemment à tourner aux alentours du lycée. Apparemment la personne qu'ils rechercheraient activement était celle qui se tenait, penaude, devant elle. La jeune fille sentit un frisson de panique la parcourir. Dans quel pétrin s'était elle fourrée ?

-Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas rester ici ! Grinça-t-elle.

Il n'était en effet pas courant que le lycée d'Ouran accueille des délinquants en ses murs.

-Oh rassure toi j'aimerais bien partir, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne pense pas que l'agent qui me harcèle sera du même avis.

La jeune fille le fixa d'un air furibond alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute à elle s'il était incapable de se comporter comme un citoyen normal, respectueux des lois et des personnes chargées de la faire respecter. Kaede songeait de plus en plus à le planter là sans autre forme de discutions et de le laisser se débrouiller par lui-même mais elle fut brusquement coupée dans son élan. Le jeune homme venait d'accrocher son regard et la fixait intensément avec des yeux suppliants.

-Aide moi…Fit il d'une voix douce. S'il te plait…

La jeune fille se sentit fondre en entendant ces intonations suaves et devant ce regard de chien battu. Ce fut presque inconsciemment qu'elle s'entendit répondre :

-Ok . Suivez-moi.

S'arrachant à grand peine de leur échange visuel elle fit demi tour et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie du gymnase, le monstre de Suzuran sur les talons.

Kaede jeta un œil prudent à l'extérieur du gymnase. Constatant que la voie était libre, elle se dirigea vivement vers le bâtiment où se trouvaient les salles de classes. Il y avait là-bas une sortie de secours qui donnait directement sur une petite ruelle. C'était la meilleure solution pour que le lycéen puisse tenter une sortie en toute discrétion. La jeune fille esquissa un bref regard vers ses amies qui étaient toujours dans le coin opposé de la cour. Ces dernières ne la remarquèrent pas, trop absorbées dans leur discutions.

Kaede bénit intérieurement la fête du lycée qui avait conduit à faire converger toutes les élèves en un même point, à savoir la préparation du portail. Leur absence leur laissait une relative marge de manœuvre.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait la chamade. De sa vie elle n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse être répréhensible et voila qu'elle se trouvait être la complice de l'auteur d'une infraction (enfin, qu'avait il fait exactement au juste ?). Dans un sens elle sentait sa culpabilité venir rogner sur sa conscience, mais dans un autre sens elle trouvait cela… Terriblement excitant ! Marchant toujours à grandes enjambées, le garçon la suivant comme son ombres, elle se hâta vers la porte de secours, craignant à toute secondes de voir surgir devant eux un agent de police.

Mais, quelques secondes plus tard elle y était. Fébrilement, elle se précipitât sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste ample. Elle eu à peine le temps de s'écarter de l'entrebâillement que déjà Serizawa se précipitait dans la rue. Pendant un instant, elle crût même qu'il allait la laisser en plan comme ça, sans un mot de remerciement. Cependant au bout de quelques pas il se retournant vers elle, un air débordant de gratitude scotché au visage.

-Merci beaucoup. Lui dit-il d'une voix grave.

Les règles de politesse qui la formataient depuis sa plus tendre enfance prirent aussitôt le dessus et elle s'inclina par réflexe.

-Mais je vous en prie ! Répondit elle d'une voix tremblante.

Tamao Serizawa, la contempla, une fois de plus surpris par une si inhabituelle politesse faite envers lui.

-Hé ! Grogna-t- il. C'est toi qui viens de me sauver la mise alors t'écrase pas comme ça !

Kaede sursauta légèrement devant la dureté de son ton, mais elle fut encore plus surprise par les mots qu'il prononça ensuite d'une voix radoucie, presque tendre.

-A présent, j'ai une dette envers toi. Si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi, tu sais où me trouver…

Sur ces belles paroles il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux d'un geste protecteur plutôt brutal puis s'était retourné vivement et s'était mis à marcher à grandes enjambées dans la rue. Kaede l'avais regardé s'éloigner, légèrement déboussolée. Et alors qu'il allait disparaître il s'était à nouveau tourné vers elle et lui avait crié.

-A très bientôt Kaede !

Cette dernière ne parvenais pas à décider si elle devait être plus choquée du fait qu'il ait envisagé la possibilité de la revoir dans un futur proche, ou tout simplement du fait qu'il semblait se souvenir parfaitement d'elle puisque malgré le mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première rencontre, il s'était rappelé de son prénom.

Satisfait de son petit effet sur la jeune fille, le monstre de Suzuran avait alors définitivement tourné les talons. Un sourire malicieux vissé aux lèvres.

Interdite, la jeune fille se repassa cette dernière scène en boucle.

LE Tamao Serizawa avait une dette envers elle…Waow !

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Toutes remarques sera TRES appréciée et utilisée pour améliorer autant que possible la qualité de cette fic, tant au niveau de l'écriture que du scénario. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, c'est ma première fic.**

**S'il ressort des commentaires que ce prélude vous à plu, je vous dit à très bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tamao Serizawa, le « monstre de Suzuran » était paisiblement installé sur le toit du lycée. Entouré de ses camarades, il regardait d'un air absent la partie de Mah-jong qui se jouait entres ses hommes. Légèrement fauché ces derniers temps, il avait préféré s'abstenir de prendre part au jeu : ses finances, souvent dans le rouge, n'auraient pas supporté un autre de ses échecs.

Alors que la partie tournait clairement à l'avantage de Tokaji, Serizawa s'en désintéressa et s'éloignât du reste du groupe pour profiter de la vue imprenable qu'offrait le toit de Suzuran. Du haut du bâtiment, il pouvait observer les moindres faits et gestes des élèves amassés en contrebas dans la cour.

Il contempla quelques instants une altercation entre deux élèves de secondes mais se lassa bien vite de cette scène banale. Son regard avait en effet été attiré par le comportement suspect d'un des lycéens.

Il s'agissait de l'un des hommes de Genji : Makise dit « le gorille ». Ce dernier tentait, s'emblait-il, de traverser aussi discrètement que possible la cour du lycée. Replié sur lui-même, il jetait autour de lui des regards anxieux. Tamao remarqua qu'il dissimulait fébrilement un objet sous son blouson.

Ce comportement étrange avait titillé sa curiosité…

Le monstre de Suzuran décida alors d'aller voir ça de plus près. Sans crier garde, il s'éloigna du grillage et se dirigeât à grands pas vers les escaliers, sous les coups d'oeils interloqués de ses hommes.

Lorsque ces derniers le virent s'engouffrer sans un mot dans le couloir, tous échangèrent un regard surpris. Ce fut finalement Tokaji qui amorça le premier le mouvement de suivre son chef, puis tous les autres suivirent. Après tout, lorsque quelque chose attirait l'attention de Tamao Serizawa, il pouvait être très profitable de s'y intéresser aussi…

Ce fut un Makise transpirant et anxieux qui vit s'approcher de lui d'un pas martial la troupe de Serizawa au grand complet.

Une bouffée d'angoisse s'empara de lui et il tenta précipitamment de faire demi-tour, dissimulant toujours fébrilement l'objet sous son ample manteau.

Or, Genji et les membres du GPS pénétrèrent au même moment dans l'enceinte de Suzuran. Et, lorsqu'ils virent leur camarade fuir devant les hommes de Serizawa, ils se méprirent sur leurs intentions et s'élancèrent bientôt à leur rencontre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux groupes se faisaient face, se fixant de façon intimidante. Piégé entre les deux Makise semblait être sous tension, extrêmement embêté de se retrouver ainsi exposé aux regards de ses camarades.

-« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu poursuis un de mes hommes Serizawa ? »

Genji avait craché cette question d'un ton lourd de menaces. Malgré sa qualité de boss de Suzuran, il se méfiait toujours de son charismatique rival. Tamao leva tranquillement les deux bras en signe d'apaisement.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Genji, mes intentions sont louables ! » Répondit t'il avec un petit sourire. « Il se trouve juste que je meure d'envie de savoir ce que le gorille cache sous sa veste. »

Genji dévisagea son rival d'un air interdit, puis porta son attention sur Makise. Ce dernier, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'emblait vouloir rentrer dans le sol. Autre fait suspect, il dégoulinait littéralement de sueur. Les frères Mikami qui avaient suivit son regard, parvinrent également à la même conclusion : tout cela était louche !

-« Héééé mais c'est vrai qu'il cache quelque chose ! » S'exclama Manabu.

-« Allez Makise, montres nous ce que tu caches ! » Renchéri son frère.

Ledit Makise resta muet et tenta désespérément d'échapper à cette situation périlleuse par la fuite. Manque de chance pour lui, les deux frères avaient anticipé sa réaction et le plaquèrent immédiatement au sol.

Il s'ensuivi un bref échange d'insultes et de coups de poings jusqu'à ce que Manabu lève la main vers le ciel en un geste victorieux, tenant fermement un DVD.

Genji contempla son lieutenant d'un air surpris.

-« Mais pourquoi est ce que tu cherches à cacher un simple DVD ? » Demanda t'il.

-« C'est pas un simple DVD ! » S'exclama Manabu après s'être penché plus en détail sur la jaquette de l'objet. « C'est le film de la pièce de théâtre qui a été donnée par les gonzesses du lycée d'Ouran lors de la fête de leur école … »

-« Et tout le monde sait que les nanas de là-bas son hyper canons ! » Renchéri son frère.

Il y eu un grand silence. Les présences féminines étaient rares dans leur univers de brutes bastonneuses et tous les élèves de Suzuran, bourrés de testostérone comme ils l'étaient, s'étaient tous un jour ou l'autre intéressés au harem que représentait le luxueux lycée pour filles d'Ouran.

Tous couvaient à présent le DVD avec un regard de convoitise.

Tamao avait quant à lui réussi à conserver un visage neutre à l'évocation du nom d'Ouran. Cependant, son esprit, aussi vif que l'éclair, fit aussitôt le rapprochement entre ce nom et la délicate Kaede qui étudiait là-bas.

Déjà un mois avait passé depuis que cette dernière lui avait épargné un énième face à face avec les forces de l'ordre mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis.

Oh, ce n'avait pas été l'envie qui lui avait manqué ! Mais disons qu'il aurait eu l'air passablement louche, voire ridicule, à traîner aux environs du prestigieux établissement. De plus, il avait eu beau se creuser la cervelle, il n'était pas parvenu à trouver une excuse plausible pour aborder à nouveau la jeune fille. Et finalement peut être était ce mieux ainsi… Ils appartenaient à deux mondes diamétralement opposés et qui semblaient impossibles à lier.

Cependant, même s'il s'était résigné au fait qu'il ne la reverrait probablement plus, la perspective de pouvoir la contempler quelques instants par le biais du DVD lui semblait des plus intéressantes.

-« Mais pourquoi tu as amené ce machin ici ? » Demanda t'il en se tournant vers Makise, intrigué. « Tu aurais eu moins d'emmerdes à le regarder chez toi ! »

L'immense garçon se tortilla un instant, gêné.

-« C'est que » –commençât-il-« j'ai pas de lecteur DVD chez moi… »

-« Et ben dans ce cas là, séance cinéma pour tout le monde ! » Proposat Tamao.

Des cris d'allégresse accueillirent sa suggestion. Serizawa d'un regard interrogateur, chercha l'assentiment de Genji. Ce dernier lui répondit en un hochement de tête positif.

Encouragés par l'autorisation de leur chef, la joyeuse bande se dirigea vers la salle numérique du lycée. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs une sorte d'ovni dans l'univers de désolation de Suzuran. Relativement épargnée par les élèves (qui l'utilisaient à leur guise pour leurs projections personnelles) elle était composée de plusieurs sièges et d'un lecteur DVD relié à un écran géant. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il y eu un minuscule cinéma dans un lycée sensible et pourtant tel était le cas…

Tous les lycéens trouvèrent bien vite leurs places et l'attente fébrile débutât alors qu'Izaki aidait Takashi à mettre en route le DVD.

Puis, enfin, le film commença. L'un des hommes de Serizawa éteint la lumière et plongea la pièce dans le noir, pour plus de réalisme sûrement…

La pièce débutait par la lecture d'un prologue résumant l'intrigue de l'histoire dans ses grandes lignes. Le visage de la conteuse paru légèrement familier à Tamao, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Ce fut le « Kyoko chériiiie !» moitié gémit moitié soupiré qui s'échappât de la gorge de Makise assit non loin de lui qui lui fit réaliser que la jeune fille était celle dont le gorille s'était entiché depuis quelques mois.

La pièce jouée était l'adaptation d'un conte européen qui n'était pas étranger à Tamao : la Belle et la Bête. La pièce était uniquement joué par des filles, y compris pour les rôles masculins, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné qu'aucun garçon n'était sensé pénétrer dans l'établissement.

La première scène s'ouvrit sur l'ensorcellement du prince, transformé en bête par une sorcière. Serizawa reconnu avec un sourire l'actrice du prince, qui ne semblait être nulle autre que la meilleure amie de Kaede, une grande brune énergique. Genji sembla aussi reconnaître ce visage puisqu'il se pencha vers Izaki avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Elle te dis pas quelque chose celle-là ? » Demanda t'il d'un ton taquin.

Le blond fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil, un sourire entendu néanmoins plaqué sur les lèvres.

Leur échange fut bien vite interrompu par des sifflements appréciateurs. La « Belle » du film venait d'apparaître.

Serizawa ne bougea pas d'un cil, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Devant lui, presque grandeur nature, se dressait Kaede. Il songea un instant que le metteur en scène ne s'était pas trompé en lui confiant le rôle de la douce jeune fille aimante et sincère.

Kaede s'emblait légèrement anxieuse d'être sur scène, pressant l'une contre l'autre ses main graciles. La robe d'époque dont on l'avait vêtue soulignait sa petite taille et la finesse de ses hanches.

Tamao pris tout le temps de la détailler.

Kaede était une jeune fille d'apparence fragile, mince mais pas maigre pour autant. Comme la plupart des japonais, elle avait les cheveux noirs et brillants. Ces derniers étaient coiffés en un carré mi-long. Elle avait un visage encore légèrement marqué des rondeurs de l'enfance. Des lèvres relativement fines, un nez droit et des pommettes qui donnaient un peu de relief à son visage. Rien de très extraordinaire somme toute… Mis à part ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient grands, d'un gris lumineux et encadrés de longs cils naturellement fournis qui donnaient une certaine intensité à son regard.

Tamao se fit la remarque que Kaede n'était sûrement pas la plus belle des femmes qui lui avait été donné de voir, mais qu'elle était très certainement celle qui l'intriguait le plus. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un commentaire lancé par un blond peroxydé assis non loin de lui :

-« Woah, vraiment bandante celle-là ! Dites les gars vous pensez pas qu'on devrait aller faire un petit tour du coté d'Ouran après le film ? Histoire de voir s'il y a pas moyen d'inviter la demoiselle à boire un verre et plus si affinités ! »

Cette tirade désobligeante lui valu de recevoir deux énormes coups de poings rageurs émanant respectivement de Tamao et de Shoji.

Serizawa se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la salle pour en défier tous les occupants du regard.

-« On garde le silence pendant toute la durée de ce putain de film ! Le premier qui ouvre sa grande gueule se verra viré de la salle par mes soins… Ok ! » Crachat il.

Le message semblait être passé et le visionnage du DVD repris dans un silence religieux.

La pièce était bien écrite et relativement bien jouée. Le lycée d'Ouran avait, semblait-il, les moyens de réaliser de beaux spectacles pour sa fête. Même si Serizawa trouvait que le fait de filmer la pièce et d'en vendre les DVD était une idée relativement saugrenue. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas non plus s'étonner de ces « lubies de riches » selon lui.

Il avait pensé que voir Kaede par ce biais artificiel, calmerait son envie de la voir en chair et en os. Or, l'effet avait été totalement inverse. A la fin du DVD, l'envie le brûlait d'aller errer aux environs d'Ouran.

Serizawa se gifla mentalement. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se conduire comme un crétin… Ou tout du moins pas pour une fille ! Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois mais elle le rendait doux, elle le rendait faible. Autant de sentiments qui n'étaient pas compatibles avec le destin difficile avec lequel il devait composer au quotidien.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées que le DVD se termina. Les lumières se rallumèrent, les lycéens s'étirèrent puis se levèrent, échangeant en riant quelques commentaires au sujet des jolies lycéennes d'Ouran.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin et Serizawa était à présent d'humeur maussade. Il décida de sécher le cours d'histoire auquel il devrait normalement se rendre une demi heure plus tard. Sans un regard pour ses hommes, il chargea désinvoltement son sac de cours sur une épaule et s'éloigna du petit groupe d'un pas traînant.

Les hommes de Serizawa avaient déjà vu ce genre de coups de blues chez leur chef. Même si ces derniers étaient plutôt rare, étant donné que leur boss était généralement de bonne humeur et boute en train. Mais nul n'ignorait parmi eux que le monstre de Suzuran était loin d'avoir une vie de rêve. Tamao Serizawa avait beau être un combattant d'exception, il n'en était pas moins un homme et les baisses de moral ne l'épargnaient pas. Ces dernières avaient par exemple été fréquentes du temps de la maladie et de l'opération de son plus proche ami, Tokio.

Le coup de blues actuel était soudain et plus inexplicable puisqu'il était survenu sans aucunes raisons apparentes.

Shoji , Tokaji et Tokio , ses trois lieutenants les plus proches, échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils savaient mieux que quiconque que le meilleur moyen de lutter contre la morosité de leur chef était une bonne fête. Des cigarettes, de l'alcool, des amis, une musique forte et, avec un peu de chance, un jeune inconscient qui viendrait chercher des ennuis, perspective d'une bonne bagarre… Ce monde de débauche remettrait leur boss sur pied en un instant !

-« Serizawa ! » L'interpella Tokio d'une voix forte. « Rendez-vous au Redhead Monster ce soir, on ira boire un coup avec les gars et t'as intérêt de venir ! »

Il n'entendit qu'un grognement lui répondre mais cela le fit sourire tout de même. Il viendrait… Il le connaissait trop bien pour en douter. Rassurés, les hommes de Serizawa le regardèrent s'éloigner sans chercher à le rattraper.

En quelques foulées rapides, Tamao se retrouva à l'extérieur de Suzuran. Il chercha machinalement son paquet de cigarette dans la poche droite de son pantalon et grogna en constatant qu'il n'en restait que deux à l'intérieur. Tout en en embouchant une, il réfléchit rapidement à l'établissement le plus proche où il pourrait en acheter à nouveau. Après avoir allumé sa cigarette, il parti dans une rue à gauche du lycée.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes il laissa échapper un cri d'exaspération en constatant que la boutique était fermée pour cause de congé annuel. Peu désireux de revenir sur ses pas, il poursuivi sa recherche en remontant la rue. Il était tout à fait conscient que sa quête l'emmenait dangereusement près du lycée d'Ouran.

Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit et c'est avec soulagement qu'il avisa un tabac ouvert, situé un peu plus haut dans la rue.

Sans plus réfléchir il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La boutique était assez grande, mais Serizawa ne s'y attarda pas et acheta rapidement deux paquets des cigarettes les moins chères. Fumer était un des seuls luxes qu'il s'accordait mais la précarité de ses finances ne lui permettait pas d'en abuser.

Alors qu'il terminait la dernière cigarette de son précédent paquet tout en sortant du tabac, il jeta un coup d'oeil fugace vers le portail d'Ouran qu'il pouvait apercevoir au fond de la rue. Il n'y avait aucunes élèves devant. Elle devaient être en cours à cette heure ci, elle…

Serizawa hésita un instant, presque sur le point de se diriger vers le lourd portail en fer forgé, mais la raison l'emporta et il fit demi-tour dans un grognement.

A quelques pas de là, Kaede était comme frappée par la foudre.

Elle accompagnait Kaori qui avait voulu se rendre au tabac-papeterie qui se trouvait dans la rue en contrebas du lycée pour acheter elle ne savait quel magasine féminin. Toutes les deux avaient fini les cours une heure plus tôt que d'ordinaire à cause de l'absence de l'un de leurs professeurs.

C'était alors que les deux amies remontaient tranquillement la rue, bavardant distraitement et les yeux fixés sur leur objectif final, qu'elles avaient vu avec surprise Tamao Serizawa surgir de l'endroit, tel un diable hors de sa boite. Ce dernier fumait une cigarette d'un air absent. Kaede avait tiqué lorsqu'il avait dardé un regard rapide vers son lycée, comme s'il cherchait à apercevoir quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas assez sotte cependant pour espérer que ce soit elle.

La rue bondée l'avait dissimulée à son regard et déjà il faisait demi tour.

Kaede grinça des dents. Souvent depuis leur dernière rencontre elle avait espéré le rencontrer à nouveau. Et bien qu'il ait une dette envers elle, sa vie était tellement fade qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de solliciter son aide. D'ailleurs, ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou le déplorer…

Et voila qu'il s'éloignait déjà d'elle à grands pas. La vie était mal faite…

Un peu hésitante, Kaede repris doucement sa marche en avant, résignée à aller acheter ce foutu magasine et rien de plus.

Kaori avait gardé le silence tout le temps qu'avait duré la scène. Peu de temps après que Kaede ait aidé Tamao Serizawa à échapper aux forces de l'ordre, elle avait tout raconté à son amie, de l'épisode sur le toit de Suzuran jusqu'à la dette que Serizawa avait prétendu avoir à son encontre. Cette improbable rencontre entre deux êtres issus de mondes totalement opposés avait flatté l'imagination de la fantasque jeune fille qui avait décidé que son amie et ce mauvais garçon avaient tout pour former un couple ex-tra-or-di-nai-re !

Kaori laissa échapper un soupir lourd de reproche quand elle se rendit compte que sa bourrique de meilleure amie allait tout simplement laisser le garçon lui filer entre les doigts. Et cela alors qu'elle tenait à nouveau une occasion en or d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Décidément, Kaede était parfois trop passive ! Tans pis, ce serait à elle de prendre les choses en mains…

De façon toute à fait soudaine, Kaori agrippa fermement le bras de sa camarade. Celle-ci, surprise, se retourna vers elle prestement, un air interrogateur plaqué sur le visage. Elle loucha légèrement quand la plus grande pointa vers ses yeux un index menaçant.

-« Tu vas aller rattraper ce type ! » Intima t'elle. « Tout de suite ! »

Kaede se tortilla, peu désireuse de s'exécuter.

-« Mais Kaori, et ton magasi… » Commença t'elle d'une voix peu convaincue.

-« …Ah silence ! » L'interrompit l'autre. « Je suis une grande fille qui peut s'acheter un journal toute seule… Et toi, tu vas saluer ce gars, et que ça saute ! »

Pour appuyer son propos, Kaori joua de sa grande taille pour faire effectuer à son amie un demi-tour forcé et la propulser en avant, sous les regards interloqués des autres passants. Kaede dégluti avec difficulté, mais s'exécuta néanmoins, espérant secrètement que le garçon ait eu le temps de prendre le large pendant leur altercation… Mais le sort semblait se liguer contre elle…

Encore agacé, Tamao Serizawa descendait la rue en direction de Suzuran tout en fusillant du regard chaque inconscient qui osait lever les yeux vers lui. Un groupe de jeunes délinquants passa à coté de lui sans broncher, mais alors qu'il s'était éloigné d'eux de quelques pas, il sentit quelque chose agripper l'arrière de sa chemise.

Aussitôt, Serizawa serra les poings et se prépara à envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres le présomptueux qui avait osé le toucher. Cependant son instinct, plus rapide que lui, lui fit réaliser que la poigne sur son vêtement était légère, presque délicate. Les gars de tout à l'heure, même nuls comme ils s'emblaient l'être, ne pouvaient pas avoir une poigne aussi faible. Accordant le bénéfice du doute à son « agresseur » il se retourna, un air menaçant néanmoins fixé à ses traits.

Air menaçant qui disparu aussitôt qu'il reconnu Kaede. Cette dernière était légèrement essoufflée, comme si elle avait pressé le pas pour le rattraper. Constatant qu'il l'avait reconnue, elle recula de quelque pas et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui tout en le saluant.

Tamao se racla la gorge, décidément gêné par les preuves de respect qu'elle lui adressait à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Alors que Kaede se redressait un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ? » Lui demanda t'elle, histoire d'engager la conversation.

-« Je sors de cours. » Menti t'il.«Et c'est le magasin le plus proche pour acheter des cigarettes. »

Il avait dit cela tout en désignant vaguement l'échoppe de sa main droite. Kaede hocha la tête en signe de compréhension mais n'ajouta un mot. Serizawa était extrêmement gêné par le silence qui avait pris place entre eux et se racla la gorge une fois de plus. Se méprenant sur la source du mutisme de la jeune fille, il cru la déranger et décida à contre cœur de prendre congé d'elle.

-« Bon et bien à bientôt alors. » Dit il en tournant les talons sans plus de cérémonie.

Kaede quant à elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était mortifiée. Elle qui avait tellement souhaité le revoir le regardait à présent s'éloigner, muette comme une carpe. C'était vraiment trop bête ! _Elle_ était vraiment trop bête !

« _Bouge toi les fesses où tu ne le reverra plus jamais ! »_ Lui hurla une voix intérieure.

-« Tamao !»

Elle avait presque crié son prénom. Serizawa s'était aussitôt retourné, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-« Ca te dirais… Euh… De boire un verre avec moi ? » Proposa t'elle en rougissant un peu, étonnée de sa propre audace et anxieuse à l'idée qu'il l'envoie promener.

Elle fut rassurée quand le visage du lycéen se fendit en un grand sourire.

-« Ca marche ! » Dit-il. « C'est moi qui invite. »

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés à déambuler dans la rue à la recherche d'un bar. Malheureusement pour eux, l'après midi n'était pas encore assez avancée et la plupart des établissements n'étaient pas encore ouverts. Kaede avait alors indiqué à Tamao qu'un salon de thé venait de s'installer près de son lycée et qu'il était très probablement en activité à cette heure-ci. Serizawa fronça le nez à cette proposition. Il n'était pas certain d'être le client idéal de ce genre d'établissement. Cependant il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas en mesure de faire le difficile.

Le salon de thé en question était très proche du lycée d'Ouran et s'était de toute évidence installé là dans l'optique de bénéficier de la clientèle aisée qu'offrait le lycée. L'endroit était chic. La devanture elle-même respirait le luxe et le raffinement. Kaede s'engouffra sans hésiter dans l'établissement, Serizawa sur les talons.

La propriétaire du salon se tenait dignement dans l'entrée, aux premières loges pour accueillir la clientèle avec toute la distinction qui s'imposait. Elle adressa un sourire radieux à Kaede en lui souhaitant chaleureusement la bienvenue. Son sourire se terni néanmoins lorsqu'elle avisa la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Il fallait bien avouer que Tamao Serizawa n'avait pas un look de jeune premier, bien au contraire. L'uniforme de Suzuran à lui seul inspirait la crainte et la propriétaire n'avait pas mis longtemps à le reconnaître. Faits aggravants, Serizawa portait toujours son improbable chemise noir à fleurs rouges, ses cheveux, négligemment jetés en arrière n'étaient pas coiffés et il abordait une balafre pas encore cicatrisée au dessus de l'œil droit. Il ne manquait que les cheveux déteints pour qu'il soit le parfait stéréotype du délinquant japonais.

La propriétaire du salon, une quinquagénaire grisonnante, en frissonna d'horreur. Elle se repris néanmoins et invita les deux jeunes gens à s'installer à une table situé près de la fenêtre.

Une fois assit, Tamao se saisi de la carte, curieux de savoir le type de boissons qu'un tel établissement proposait. Il manqua de s'étouffer en lisant le prix exorbitant des thés proposés. Autant d'argent pour un peu d'eau et des plantes ? C'en était presque honteux. Il se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux, il commençait presque à regretter d'avoir proposé à Kaede de l'inviter.

Une serveuse à l'uniforme impeccable vint prendre leur commande, couvant le garçon d'un regard craintif, comme si ce dernier pouvait à tout instant lui sauter à la gorge. Kaede lui adressa un sourire rassurant tout en lui expliquant qu'elle avait choisi le thé « antilles » de la carte.

Tamao, qui n'y connaissait rien en thé pris la même chose qu'elle, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus largement.

Serizawa ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle semblait à l'aise dans un univers si luxueux et il lui en fit la remarque.

-« Je baigne dans ce milieu depuis toute petite. » Lui expliqua t'elle. « Mon père, Takeshi Hamada est le PDG de la société Luxfer electronics. »

Tamao hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il en avait déjà entendu parler.

-« Ma mère n'est pas son épouse officielle », poursuivit elle, « c'est plus une sorte de concubine. Mais mon père y est tout de même très attaché. C'est la raison pour laquelle il nous verse tous les mois une pension très confortable. La véritable épouse de mon père ferme les yeux sur cette situation et tout le monde est content… Quant à moi, ma mère a toujours voulu que je sois élevée comme si j'avait été une enfant légitime, c'est qui explique tout ça…»

Elle ponctua cette phrase d'un geste ample du bras en désignant le luxueux salon de thé et la direction du lycée.

Elle fut interrompue par la serveuse qui apportait leur commande. Une fois que cette dernière fut partie, Tamao porta la tasse à son nez et huma le thé aux senteurs exotiques d'un air perplexe. Kaede lui adressa un sourire encourageant et il bu précautionneusement une gorgée. L'eau bouillante lui brûla la langue et il failli recracher tout le liquide, s'agitant sous l'œil ébahi de cinq autres lycéenne assises à une table voisine, qui l'observaient comme une bête de foire. Un peu gêné d'être le centre de leur attention, il les fixa néanmoins tour à tour. Son audace les fit rougir et glousser comme un troupeau de pintades : apparemment les mauvais garçons qui ne connaissaient rien des bonnes manières étaient à leur goût.

Kaede se contenta d'un bref regard de mépris dans leur direction. Ces jeunes bourgeoises avaient beau se pâmer devant lui, elle s'avait mieux que quiconque qu'elles n'en éprouvaient pas pour autant du respect pour lui, et cela du seul fait de sa condition modeste. Kaede n'appréciait guère ce genre de mentalité…

-« Je crois que je ne suis pas adapté à ce genre d'endroit.» Dit finalement Tamao, fixant les dorures des boiseries avec suspicion.

Kaede réfléchit à ces paroles tout en sirotant son propre thé, de façon beaucoup plus classe que lui, il devait bien l'admettre…

-« Je trouve que tu te débrouille très bien au contraire ! » Le complimenta t'elle. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment je m'en sortirais dans la situation inverse… »

A peine avait elle formulé cette hypothèse que déjà une idée fit irruption dans la tête de Serizawa.

-« Tu ne peux pas affirmer ça tans que tu n'as pas été confrontée à ce genre de situation… » Dit il.

Encouragé par le hochement de tête qu'elle lui adressa suite à cette phrase, il poursuivit :

-« Mes hommes organisent une petite soirée ce soir… Ca te dirais de venir ? »

La tête que fit Kaede à cette proposition fut presque comique. Dans un premier temps elle resta bouche bée, muette de stupeur. Dans un second temps elle pâli. Et enfin, dans un troisième temps, elle se mit à réfléchir intensément.

Sa mère ne tolèrerait jamais qu'elle sorte le soir. Encore moins en ce genre de compagnie… Kaede se mordit la langue alors qu'une idée coupable germait dans son esprit… Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de lui raconter la vérité…

La jeune fille n'avait jamais désobéi à sa mère jusqu'alors et elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'idée de le faire un jour. D'un autre coté, elle mourrait d'envie d'accepter la proposition de Serizawa. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle voulait de passer plus de temps avec lui mais également car elle brûlait d'un désir presque malsain de connaître la façon dont s'occupaient les élèves de Suzuran (Des délinquants !) durant leur temps libre. Se rendaient ils dans des milieux si mal famés que ça ?

Kaede était tiraillée entre deux choix et ne savait pas du tout quelle décision prendre.

Puis, respirant profondément tout en regardant Tamao, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle n'aurait plus la patience d'attendre encore des mois avant de le revoir à nouveau…

-« Pourquoi pas… » Dit elle d'une petite voix. « Mais cela te dérangerait-il que mon amie Kaori se joigne à nous ? »

Il serait en effet plus facile pour la jeune fille de ne pas y aller seule. Surtout qu'elle ne doutait pas un instant que son amie ne veuille pas l'accompagner. Au contraire elle lui aurait sûrement passé le savon du siècle si elle l'avait tenue éloignée de cette occasion unique.

Tamao, tout à sa joie de la voir accepter son invitation, lui répondit avec un grand sourire que Kaori était également la bienvenue.

Cela étant convenu, ils finirent leurs thés tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Kaori, qui avait remarqué le malaise de Tamao à la lecture de la carte, insista pour payer leurs consommations. Le lycéen n'accepta qu'à la condition qu'il puisse lui offrir un verre ce soir, proposition à laquelle elle acquiesça en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'établissement, sous le regard soulagé de la patronne.

Une fois dans la rue, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 21heures, devant le portail de Suzuran. Kaede fit la grimace à l'idée de retourner là-bas, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Puis, Tamao pris congé. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avec sa main droite, puis fit demi tour et s'éloigna à grands pas, heureux.

Restée seule, Kaede appela immédiatement Kaori pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. Comme prévu, cette dernière fut extrêmement enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une soirée avec le redoutable Tamao Serizawa et sa bande. Elle proposa à Kaede d'appeler elle-même sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle l'invitait à dormir chez elle et que, de ce fait, la jeune fille ne rentrerait pas au domicile familial ce soir. Kaede lui donna son accord. Cette excuse serait acceptée sans trop de problèmes, Kaede ayant déjà dormi chez Kaori à plusieurs reprises.

Enfin, les deux jeunes filles convinrent de se retrouver une demi-heure plus tard à l'appartement de Kaori, situé non loin du lycée d'Ouran, pour discuter de tout cela et se préparer pour le soir même.

Heureuse de la tournure des évènements, Kaede raccrocha, un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres.

Elle en était sûre, cette soirée serait mémorable…

**NDL : J'ai bien conscience que ce chapitre de transition a été un peu plat… Je vous promets plus d'action lors du prochain chapitre.**

**Je suis toujours aussi curieuse de recueillir votre avis quant à cette fic, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ils m'aideront à m'améliorer.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de votre lecture.**


	3. Chapter 3

Si l'étape de préparation préalable à une sortie était toujours une expérience douloureusement longue avec Kaori, il semblait que la perspective d'une soirée avec quelques uns des plus fameux élèves de Suzuran exacerbait encore plus que de coutume la frénésie de la jeune fille.

Ainsi, Kaede avait du sûbir pendant plus de trois heures l'attention constante de sa meilleure amie qui l'avait tout d'abord forcée à faire un soin complet du visage, puis l'avait méticuleusement coiffée, manucurée et relookée.

Kaede était à présent vêtue d'un ample top en soie mauve et d'un jean denim de créateur. Elle était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux étaient réunis en une courte queue de cheval. Pendant qu'elle s'observait d'un œil de critique dans l'immense miroir de la salle de bain, la lycéenne se mis à prier que son accoutrement relativement sage n'attire pas l'attention ce soir.

Une fois satisfaite de l'apparence de son amie, Kaori s'était ensuite longuement occupée d'elle-même si bien qu'une fois qu'elle eu terminé sa préparation il était déjà temps pour elles de rejoindre Serizawa.

La nuit était déjà tombée et les lampadaires publics qui entouraient le lycée, pour la plupart endommagés, éclairaient faiblement les trottoirs, ajoutant une atmosphère encore plus lugubre aux lieux. Les deux jeunes filles marchaient d'un pas vif, peu désireuses d'arriver en retard. Alors qu'elles approchaient du portail, Kaede craint un instant que Tamao se soit moqué d'elle et ait décidé de ne pas venir, mais à son grand soulagement ce dernier sorti de l'ombre quelques instants plus tard. Elle constata avec plaisir qu'il s'était changé lui aussi et avait tenté de discipliner ses cheveux.

Quelques enjambées plus tard ils étaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Tamao avait du mal à réprimer un sourire stupide : il était tellement content qu'elle ait accepté de venir ce soir ! Après que Kaede ait eu fait les présentations entre Kaori et lui-même, il leur expliqua que ses hommes les attendaient déjà au bar le « Dark Battlefield » où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Sans plus tarder, ils se mirent en marche.

L'établissement n'était pas loin du lycée et le trio ne mis pas longtemps avant d'y parvenir. Durant le court trajet Kaori n'avait pas arrêté de bombarder de questions le jeune homme sur son mode de vie. Questions auxquelles il avait répondu d'un ton poli mais distrait. En effet, une fois n'était pas coutume, le monstre de Suzuran avait peur… Un comble ! Lui qui ne craignait rien, ni personne. Lui, un des élèves les plus redoutés du lycée le plus violent du Japon ! Il avait peur que ce soir, pour une raison ou une autre, Kaede décide qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Pour éviter cette situation il avait appelé un à un ses hommes après l'épisode du salon de thé. Le message avait été clair : « Tenez-vous à carreau sinon je vous étripe ! ». Passée la première surprise que leur boss ramène une fille pour la première fois, tous avaient jurés qu'ils se comporteraient aussi convenablement que possible et remiseraient pour la soirée leur habituel comportement de malotrus. Après les avoir briefés, Tamao s'était senti un peu plus serein. Il n'était cependant pas à l'abri d'évènements fâcheux indépendants de sa volonté. Si le fait que bar était connu comme étant un de ses QG dissuadait la plupart de ses rivaux de s'y aventurer, il pouvait toujours y avoir un kamikaze qui tenterait de venir le provoquer sur son propre territoire. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus moyen de faire demi tour.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bar Tamao glissa une œillade rapide du coté de Kaede qui avait été étrangement silencieuse durant tout le trajet. La jeune fille avait l'air légèrement nerveuse et regardait avec méfiance le néon du bar qui brillait par intermittente, éclairant partiellement la ruelle d'une faible lumière rougeâtre.

« -L'intérieur est mieux que l'extérieur. » Lui glissa t'il à l'oreille, comme pour se justifier de l'état miteux du bâtiment.

Puis, sans plus s'attarder, il s'avança vers l'entrée du bar avec les deux jeunes filles sur les talons et salua d'un bref hochement de tête Ryusaki. Il était le videur du bar et une de ses connaissances. Ce dernier lui rendit son salut, puis leva un sourcil surpris en voyant qu'il avait une compagnie pour le moins inhabituelle. Cependant, en videur habitué aux lycéens de Suzuran et à leur imprévisibilité, il fit de choix de ne faire aucun commentaire et se détourna ostensiblement du tableau que lui offraient le monstre de Suzuran et ses deux charmantes acolytes.

Après avoir rapidement balayé la salle bondée du regard, Tamao avisa bien vite Tokio et le reste de sa bande, confortablement installés à leur place habituelle. Le petit groupe avait l'air de bonne humeur et riait bruyamment. Serizawa se tourna vers Kaede et Kaori qui contemplaient bouche bée les lieux et leur fis gentiment signe de le suivre. Une fois qu'il eu la certitude qu'elles étaient bien derrière lui, il se dirigea vers ses amis, bravant la marée humaine qui se dressait devant lui.

Kaede, sur ses talons, était encore légèrement sous le choc de son immersion soudaine dans un univers manifestement si éloigné du sien. Dès qu'elle avait posé le pied à l'intérieur du bar, elle avait été assaillie par le lourd bruit qui s'échappait des enceintes. Oui, « bruit » était le mot qui convenait, elle était incapable de qualifier ces borborygmes hurlés à pleins poumons au dessus d'assourdissants crissements de guitares comme étant de la musique. L'air était saturé par la fumée de cigarette et de sueur. Apparemment certains des clients de l'établissement ne semblaient pas connaître les bienfaits d'un bain… Aussitôt sa gorge se mis à gratter désagréablement et elle du étouffer une violente quinte de toux.

Une fois le premier malaise contenu, elle prit le temps de dévisager aussi discrètement que possible les usagers du bar. Son premier constat fut de remarquer le nombre très restreint de spécimens de la gent féminine. Et le peu qu'elle parvenait à distinguer n'étaient certainement pas habillées comme des ladies. Kaede se fit la remarque que certaines ne semblaient pas être couverte par plus de tissus qu'il n'en fallait pour confectionner une serviette de table. D'ailleurs le style vestimentaire des hommes n'était pas plus raffiné… La plupart étaient habillés en noir, avec des blousons de cuirs. La jeune fille, peu habituée à une telle originalité remarqua dans le lot plusieurs cheveux décolorés, piercings et tatouages.

A son grand soulagement, personne ne semblait leur prêter attention. Peut être cela était-il dû au fait qu'il émanait de Serizawa une aura des plus menaçantes.

Après avoir laborieusement traversé l'établissement au milieu de la foule, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec le groupe de Serizawa. Les hommes de ce dernier dévisageaient les deux jeunes filles dans le plus grand silence, se demandant implicitement avec laquelle des deux sortait leur boss. Décidant de briser ce mutisme qui risquait de mettre mal à l'aise les lycéennes, il leur présenta tour à tour chacun de ses subordonnés. Tokio et Shoji abordaient tout deux des mines rayonnantes et les saluèrent avec chaleur. Une fois le tour de table fini, Kaede et Kaori s'inclinèrent profondément devant le groupe en leur disant combien elles étaient heureuses de faire leurs connaissances. Flattés par leur politesse, les hommes de Serizawa se détendirent et leur aménagèrent rapidement une place sur la banquette à leur cotés, seul Tokaji semblait encore les regarder avec suspicion. Kaori était à présent assise à la droite de Tokio avec lequel elle se mit aussitôt à discuter à bâtons rompus. Si le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris par le flot de parole qu'elle laissait échapper, son bon naturel pris le dessus et il répondit à la jeune fille avec au moins autant d'enthousiasme. Quant à Kaede, Serizawa avait manœuvré de façon à ce que cette dernière se trouve au bout de la rangée, directement à coté de lui. Elle écoutait calmement Shoji lui raconter certains épisodes amusants qui lui étaient arrivés depuis qu'il était à Suzuran. Cependant, la présence de Tamao à ses cotés la mettait sur le grill. En effet à chacun de ses mouvements elle pouvait sentir son bras se frotter à son épaule et cette proximité, elle qui était peu habituée aux contacts physiques, la perturbait.

L'arrivée de la serveuse fut donc une interruption bienvenue pour elle.

Cette dernière, une femme qui devait avoir aux alentours de la trentaine, était tout aussi court vêtue que les clientes du bar et arborait une mine des plus moroses.

« -Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Alors que les garçons, peu impressionnés par sa mauvaise humeur, commandaient des verres d'alcool tous plus fort les uns que les autres, Kaede se mis à se demander avec une légère panique ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir consommer.

Les cocktails de fruits frais ne devaient assurément pas êtres la spécialité de la maison et elle ne buvait de l'alcool qu'extrêmement rarement… Elle fit le choix de voir ce que Kaori commanderais et fit la grimace quand cette dernière opta pour un wisky-coca. Kaede était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un poids plume et l'alcool ne manquerait pas de lui monter rapidement à la tête. Elle se décida finalement à opter pour une simple bière sous le regard approbateur de Tamao.

Les conversations continuèrent bon train, les amis de Serizawa étaient en effet très curieux de savoir la façon dont fonctionnait un lycée tel qu'Ouran. Kaede et Kaori répondait à toutes leurs interrogations de bonne grâce, apprenant elles aussi des choses au sujet de Suzuran. La réputation de l'établissement n'était apparemment pas surfaite et les rixes entre élèves y étaient courantes. Kaede fut cependant surprise de constater que malgré l'insécurité ambiante qui régnait à Suzuran, tous les garçons semblaient décidément bien s'y plaire : ils y avaient leurs habitudes et leur groupe devenait au fil du temps comme une véritable famille où chacun se serrait les coudes et veillait les uns sur les autres. Cette solidarité indestructible rendait en quelque sorte la jeune fille envieuse. A part Kaori, elle n'avait aucun vrai ami et face à ce groupe soudé elle ressentait une sorte de manque.

Quelques minutes plus tard la serveuse apparu à nouveau, ployant sous le poids d'un énorme plateau, surchargé de verres. Son arrivée fut saluée par un concert de sifflements enthousiastes des garçons qui semblaient manifestement être pressés de commencer leur concours de beuverie.

Sous le regard encourageant de Tamao qui avait déjà bu avidement une partie de son verre, Kaede pris une première gorgée timide de sa bière. Une fois de plus elle lutta pour ne pas grimacer. Le breuvage était certainement de premier prix et avait un gout très acre. La bière qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de boire était très probablement de bien meilleure qualité. Cependant, la jeune fille décida de ne faire aucune remarque, de peur de paraître désobligeante et se contenta de sourire timidement au monstre de Suzuran. Le visage de se dernier se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« -Qu'est ce que tu bois ? » Demanda Kaede pour engager la conversation.

« -Une vodka-Redbull. » Dit-il en agitant doucement son verre devant son visage.

« -Et c'est bon ? »

« -Disons que j'ai bu largement pire ! Tu connais pas ? »

Alors que Kaede secouait la tête en signe de dénégation, il lui tendit son verre.

« -Goute si tu veux ! »

Durant un moment, Kaede se demanda s'il avait seulement conscience de l'indécence de son geste. Si sa mère avait été là elle aurait très probablement été choquée par cette proposition incongrue. La jeune fille était certaine de se rappeler des cours de maintiens auxquels cette dernière l'avait inscrite et au cours desquels la préceptrice insistait lourdement sur le fait que partager couverts ou vaisselle avec quelqu'un d'autre était quelque chose de terriblement incorrect.

Tamao l'ignorait évidemment, ou tout du moins cela n'était pas choquant pour lui, c'était une chose qui se faisait entre amis… Son sourire encourageant fini de convaincre Kaede qui s'empara brusquement du verre et en avala une bonne gorgée.

Dans un premier temps elle manqua de s'étouffer alors que l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge, puis elle pu sentir véritablement le goût du mélange et comme Tamao l'avait dit : elle avait bu pire !

« -Ce n'est pas trop mauvais ! » Dit-elle en lui rendant le verre.

Ce dernier le repris de bonne grâce tout en se moquant gentiment de la teinte rosée qu'avait pris ses joues. Alors qu'il allait faire un nouveau commentaire, de grands cris s'élevèrent brusquement non loin d'eux. En une fraction de seconde Kaede pu voir Tamao se métamorphoser. Lui qui était si ouvert et riait librement quelques instant auparavant était tout à coup très tendu, sa mâchoire serrée trahissant sa nervosité.

D'un seul mouvement, toute la tablée se tourna vers la source du bruit. Deux tables plus loin sur la gauche, une dizaine gars étaient en train de tabasser un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds décolorés.

Tous les lieutenants de Tamao regardaient la scène avec des airs de loups énervés, excités par la vue du sang et la perspective d'une bagarre. Cependant, devant la face stoïque de leur boss aucuns d'entre eux ne fit mine de s'avancer vers le centre de l'action.

Kaede quant à elle était paralysée. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande partisane de la violence, persuadée que des solutions diplomatiques telles que la discution étaient tout aussi efficaces et sans effets collatéraux. De plus, l'acharnement que ce groupe de sauvages mettait à réduire le pauvre bougre en une masse sanguinolente la révulsait.

« -Des manteaux de cuirs mais pas de têtes de mort au dos, ce sont les types de Bando. » Statua calmement Tokaji, comme s'il annonçait les prévisions météos de la journée du lendemain.

Toujours sous le choc, Kaede échangea un regard soucieux avec Kaori. Son amie semblait être tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle et s'était considérablement rapprochée de Tokio, comme si elle recherchait du réconfort à son contact.

Dans le quasi silence qui s'était à présent installé dans le bar, à l'exception des cris stridents du patron qui tentait de calmer la situation, le bruit d'un os brisé se fit très clairement entendre alors que l'un des hommes venait d'asséner à la victime à demi inconsciente un violent coup de poing dans le nez. S'en était plus que ce Kaede pouvait supporter.

« -Il faut les arrêter ! » Siffla-elle en se retournant vers Tamao, qui contemplait toujours la scène d'un regard dur sans faire mine d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Son ton sembla néanmoins réveiller quelques chose chez le montre de Suzuran puisque ce dernier lui fit finalement face. Il avait le visage crispé, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir furieusement à quelque chose.

« -Ce sera trop dangereux pour vous si on intervient. » Dit il finalement d'un ton sans appel. « Ils risqueraient de vous prendre pour cible. »

Kaede pu entendre le sifflement méprisant qui échappa à Tokaji. Il ne semblait guère ému à la perspective que les deux lycéennes se retrouvent projetées en plein règlement de compte.

Pendant ce temps, deux des agresseurs avaient relevés leur victime et le maintenaient debout tant bien que mal alors qu'un troisième s'amusait à le gifler de plus en plus fort. Kaede constata avec dégout que les autres personnes détournaient peureusement le regard, peu désireux d'être pris à parti. Rester dans cette salle lui paraissait à présent insupportable.

« -Très bien ! » Dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Kaori et moi-même allons donc nous en aller. »

Sa meilleure amie la dévisagea soudain comme si elle était brusquement devenue folle et l'exclamation qui lui échappa dépassa de très peu en volume le cri de Tamao. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air livide. Il semblait véritablement inquiet par la perspective qu'elle puisse être en danger lors de sa sortie.

« -Très bien ! » Dit-il finalement, vaincu. « On s'en charge, mais vous restez ici ! » Ordonna-il sans détourner son regard du sien.

Kaede hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et sans plus attendre, le petit groupe de lycéens se leva, prêt à en découdre. La plupart des garçons avaient l'air absolument ravis de se ruer dans la bataille.

Cette dernière fut brève, mais intense. Les hommes de Serizawa étant plus nombreux et manifestement plus doués. Tamao surtout, bien qu'il semblait se retenir, parvenait à mettre ses adversaires au sol sans aucunes difficultés. Kaede connaissait sa réputation et savait qu'il était un combattant redoutable, cependant le voir en action était vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il exsudait la force et la confiance par tous les pores de sa peau. Jamais il ne lui était apparu plus magnifique qu'à cet instant. Presque immédiatement, elle se senti coupable d'avoir pu avoir une telle pensée : la violence restait de la violence et cela n'était certainement pas « beau ». Cependant elle ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au sourire éclatant de Serizawa lorsque que ce dernier revint vers elle une fois l'escarmouche finie. Il avait l'air soulagé de constater qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses jambes à son cou après avoir vu ce dont il était capable. A la vérité, il s'était retenu bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire…

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'échanger quelques mots car venait d'arriver un nouveau groupe d'individus en blousons noirs, plus nombreux que le précédent.

La bande de Serizawa se tendit à nouveau et Tamao fit prestement passer Kaede derrière lui, comme pour la protéger d'un danger qu'il savait imminent. Pendant que le patron du bar s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux à la perspective de voir son établissement détruit par cette horde de sauvageons, les deux videurs assistaient impuissants à la scène. Ils étaient en effet trop peu nombreux pour contenir tout le monde.

Alors que Kaede s'attendait à ce que les deux groupes se sautent à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre, un jeune homme sorti du groupe des « blousons noirs » pour s'avancer vers eux d'une démarche féline. A l'exclamation que laissa échapper Tokio, Kaede compris qu'il s'agissait du fameux Bando, le chef du Front Armé et élève de Suzuran à ses heures.

Bien qu'il ne soit qu'en seconde, il s'était déjà taillé une belle réputation dans la ville. La première impression de Kaede fut de le trouver ridiculement beau. En effet, il avait des traits fins et bien dessinés, exempts de toute cicatrice. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait du légèrement décolorer, étaient soigneusement maintenus en l'air par un peu de gel. Il était vêtu intégralement de cuir, ce qui aurait pu être de mauvais goût sur quelqu'un d'autre mais qui servait à étoffer et masculiniser sa silhouette élancée, presque trop svelte pour un homme. L'un dans l'autre, il ressemblait plus au chanteur vedette d'un groupe de rock à la mode qu'à un délinquant sans foi ni loi.

Bando s'arrêta finalement à quelque centimètre de Tamao, envahissant volontairement son espace personnel. Voyant que le monstre de Suzuran ne bronchait pas il prit finalement la parole :

« -Tu as attaqué mes hommes sans raisons. » Statua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« -Pas sans raisons. » Lui répondit Tamao, glacial, en désignant de la main le jeune homme décoloré, toujours prostré et dégoulinant de sang que Kaede avait voulu défendre. « Tes hommes étaient en train de le tuer. »

A ces mots Bando se fendit d'un grand éclat de rire.

« -Il ne m'a pas remboursé l'argent qu'il me devait, une punition s'imposait donc… Mais dis moi Serizawa, ce genre de règlement de compte ne t'émeus pas beaucoup d'habitude, alors pourquoi t'es tu sentis obligé d'intervenir cette fois-ci ? »

Tamao, sans perdre contenance, s'abstint de répondre. Mais Bando avait apparemment déduit la raison tout seul. Il venait en effet d'apercevoir Kaede derrière Serizawa, et la façon dont ce dernier s'efforçait de faire oublier la présence de la jeune fille était suffisamment parlante pour que Bando en arrive à la conclusion que le comportement inhabituel de Tamao était lié à cette dernière.

« -Hmm… Apparemment le monstre de Suzuran veut jouer les gentlemen ! » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur tout en adressant un sourire entendu à Kaede. Cette dernière fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué tout en fixant obstinément un point à l'horizon.

La réplique de Bando déclenchât aussitôt l'hilarité parmi ses hommes alors que Serizawa avait l'air de pouvoir craquer d'un instant à l'autre. Les poings serrés et le regard dur, c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore jeté sur son adversaire. Heureusement pour le patron du bar, ce dernier ajouta d'un ton plus léger :

« -Etant donné que nous sommes en bonne compagnie, je vais laisser passer ça pour cette fois. A charge de revanche bien-sûr ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie et après avoir gratifié Kaede d'un clin d'œil charmeur, il tourna les talons pour aller s'installer à l'autre bout du bar, aussitôt suivi par toute sa clique.

Kaede pu entendre derrière elle le soupir soulagé de Kaori. Elle aussi avait retenu son souffle durant toute l'altercation, consciente que la situation aurait pu rapidement dégénérer et qu'elles auraient été bien incapables de se défendre en cas de bagarre.

« -Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. » Dit-elle tout bas à Tamao.

Ce dernier acquiesça aussitôt et après avoir payé les consommations ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils passaient à proximité de la table de Bando, Tamao glissa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Kaede. Le message était clair mais cela n'empêcha pas Bando de lever son verre dans leur direction. Son attitude orgueilleuse irritait la jeune femme et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard. Ceci sembla l'amuser encore plus car son sourire s'élargi.

Une fois dehors Tamao proposa de les raccompagner chez Kaori mais elles le rassurèrent en lui expliquant qu'elles allaient appeler un taxi. Alors que Kaori disait au revoir à Tokio, Tamao saisi Kaede par le bras et l'entraîna légèrement à l'écart.

« -Je suis désolé pour ce soir. » Dit-il finalement d'un air mortifié. « J'avais espéré que l'on pourrait passer une soirée sans altercation. »

« -Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, » répondit-elle aussitôt, « ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez provoquée. »

« -J'espère que cela ne t'auras pas dégoutée de me voir ?» Demanda-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

« -Pas du tout, rassures-toi ! »

Apparemment soulagéé, il lui adressa un de ses sourires éclatant auxquels Kaede ne pouvait pas résister. Après avoir rejoins les autres, Tamao et Tokio restèrent avec elles jusqu'à l'arrivée du taxi. L'attente se passa dans une bonne humeur relative et Kaede nota que sa meilleure amie s'entendait vraiment à merveille avec le second de Serizawa.

Une fois dans la voiture Kaede se laissa bercer par le babillage de Kaori qui semblait se faire un devoir de lui expliquer en long en large et en travers son ressenti sur la soirée. Elle avait été très effrayée par la violence ambiante mais trouvait en même temps cela terriblement excitant ce qui la connaissant n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, Kaede n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Confortablement installée dans l'immense lit à baldaquin de la chambre d'amis elle ne pu cependant trouver le sommeil avant de s'être fait la promesse qu'elle reverrait à nouveau Serizawa. Dans un futur très proche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Je ne sais pas trop que penser de ce chapitre. L'écriture de ce dernier à été très compliquée, notamment à cause d'un cruel manque d'inspiration et de motivation.**

**Si d'aventure quelqu'un était intéressé pour effectuer un travail de relecture et de réécriture sur cette fic, merci de me contacter par MP.**


End file.
